Impmon the Catalyst
by MitzvahRose
Summary: Culumon... so very little is known about this young creature. Some call him true friend, light, and some even refer to him as Creampuff. Many names and descriptions fit him perfectly. Obscure, yet clear. Worry-less, yet wary. Wandering, yet always home. But no matter where you search, he is always portrayed as kind and caring. But, what if someone takes his place? *T for language*
1. Full Summary

_Full Summary__ -_

**Culumon... so very little is known about this young creature. Some call him by the name of light, a few true friend, and even some others refer to him as "Creampuff". Many names and descriptions fit this little one perfectly. Obscure, yet clear. Worry-less, yet wary. Wandering, yet always at home. Wiser than his age, yet a total fool. Despite this, no matter where you search, he is always portrayed as kind, innocent, and loving. But... what if someone takes his place? Someone who is quite the opposite of him even...**

_Azoulongmon had a simple plan: protect the Light of Digivolution. What he did not expect; however, was that an immature, annoying, and certainly downright rude imp would get in the way._

_Impmon had one goal that he felt was key to his existence: downloading other Digimon. He was just doing what he was programed to do. What was so wrong with that?_

_Calumon had always ever had one wish: to have fun! What better way than to play with his best friend, Impmon? O-oh..._

* * *

So, that's the full summary as of yet~ Please let me know what you think! ^^


	2. Introduction

Okay, so this cute little thing popped into my head one day when I was watching that Juggernaut episode. Remember that? Well, what most people don't remember is how Impmon had captured Calumon and had been just about to delete and load him when they flashed to the others. Funny how they didn't explain what happened after that... xD

Well, not sure how this'll turn out, so let me know if I should continue or not! :3 R & R peps! =D

* * *

**_Introduction: A Sovereign Plea_**

_Many Months Prior to our Current Story..._

A giggle echoed in the long, spotless hall as a smiling, petite, pure white creature flitted past, graceful to the point of appearing to be dancing in midair. At the end of the hall, a long, bearded dragon colored in a variety of mesmerizing blues floated in place, shimmering in a mysterious light as he waited. His scarlet eyes locked onto the little pixie and a smile curled onto his lips while his husky, yet strong voice called out it's name. "DigiGnome. 'Tis a true honor."

He received another giggle in reply as the creature paused directly before him, bowing before preforming a flip out of pleasure, chattering in an unknown language the entire time.

The dragon merely chuckled in response. "I have a request to ask of you, my friend."

The DigiGnome nodded, chirping. It already knew, of course. That was why it was here_–_it had been summoned.

It floated a little ways past the dragon, looking around. The dragon turned as well, maneuvering expertly in the huge, yet small for him, expanse of space. "My wish is for you to protect the Light of Digivolution, as you know, from the True Enemy... is this within your capabilities?" He asked. When he did, the gnome seemed to give the azure dragon a funny look and he laughed full-heartedly. "Of course! How foolish of me! Now, please. I beg of you to assist not only me, but all of the Digital World." His expression turned solemn, pleading even.

The surprisingly wise creature before the aged serpent paused, as though in thought as he considered the situation, than chirped in agreement. It closed its eyes with a swift blink, and a moment later, a multitude of creatures similar to it in appearance appeared, only most were slightly smaller to show its supremacy. They all were chirping eagerly, darting around as they had already been informed.

The mighty dragon thus bowed his head. "On behalf of everything and everyone in this world, I thank you."

A childlike giggle was yet again all he received in reply as the original turned back towards what the dragon's berth had been concealing until now.

A large chamber, similar in shape to a vase, lay before them. Four pillars that stretched along the sides arced towards the middle where a platform supported what its onlookers were currently staring at. A small, glowing ruby which hid unimaginable power sat there, undisturbed for perhaps centuries... or maybe just a few years. No one was truly sure, aside from a certain Mon who was currently in the midst of a deep sleep, yet to once more be awoken.

Loud gasps of awe, accompanied by a chorus of twitters, sounded behind the lead DigiGnome as many of his younger brethren_–_if not all_–_had never before laid eyes upon the Light of Digivolution until this day. It sparked a deep longing and craving from all, along with an urge to protect its beauty and power, from all within its presence; the DigiGnomes, nor the dragon being exceptions.

"Ca...lu..." The lead DigiGnome murmured, causing the azure being to quirk an eyebrow. He had never before heard one of them, even one as old as this, speak out in a recognizable tongue.

The other DigiGnomes nodded, and as one, began circling the container, faint lights beginning to surround them. If you listened closely, you would swear you could hear them chanting or... _singing_. Though what exactly they were uttering, was unintelligible. As they were doing this, some of the gnomes were forced to stop flying and were engulfed by the light, not to return. Regardless, their companions worked on, determined.

After a minute or so, the light faded and the red ruby had disappeared. In its place was a cocoon of bright, glimmering, glowing, beautiful light. Almost as though the Light of Digivolution was undergoing digivolution itself...

From the light, two wing-like extensions projected, mostly white, though the edges were colored a light purple. A faint, red light formed between the two extensions, piercing the blinding, yet comforting brilliance it had come forth from. At the same time, a similar luminescence shown from some of the larger DigiGnome, including the one who had spoken with the dragon. These lights collected and were promptly transferred to the light, enveloping it in an even, gentle glow.

Abruptly, there was a flash, and the never before seen brilliance vanished along with whatever it had been concealing. The dragon's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing, not wishing to interrupt. He; however, did not notice the lead DigiGnome had disappeared as well, likely to never return to its home. But, it had granted the greatest wish granted upon him to complete, and was satisfied and felt its mission fulfilled.

The dragon turned slightly away from the chamber that could easily be described as a cage, down towards the abyss below, crimson eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Great Evil... it is your move."

* * *

_Ooooo_... whatever could that mysterious ending mean? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! XD

Yes, even DigiGnomes have leaders. ;) Well, hope you liked! Yes, yes, I know this didn't even mention our favorite Imp, but hey, I had to give a background to the story.

This may not be the only story I am currently working on, I know, but I'm just curious if this is a good idea and just had to get it down. I'm not planning on continuing it any time soon, but you never know, I may make an exception for faithful readers. ^-^ So, again, R & R! =D


End file.
